


关于Kimball Cho的使用维护

by guisu



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>感谢提供原始版本以及所有衍生版本的作者们</p>
            </blockquote>





	关于Kimball Cho的使用维护

××××××××·祝贺您·××××××××  
您现在已经令人羡慕的拥有了Kimball Cho。  
请严格按照本手册的提示来使用，您的Kimball Cho将使您的生活精彩万分！

××××××××·安装·××××××××  
当您收到您的Kimball Cho以后，请打开随包附件包装箱，将里面的拥有一定厚度的黑色硬皮书籍塞到其手中，然后对他说“Cho，发工资了！”，他将会面无表情地跟您走。  
当您的Kimball Cho被送进您手中时，他应该是装备完全、能量充足的。（如果您觉得他的眼部过于等边三角形，请相信这是基于现代国际新型审美标准制造的最佳效果，它将会造成Kimball Cho型号的面瘫附加优势，而绝不是我们为了偷工减料减少使用资源。但是，此优势同时带来了电脑容量内存的一定缺乏，升级版将会为您解决该问题，另，您还可以外接移动硬盘版Patrick Jane）。请检查一下您是否有他的所有附件（见下文）以及是否收到了正确版本的Kimball Cho。 

Kimball Cho的正确版本有：   
Mark Ⅰ Kimball Cho（参军前，雅芳花花公子帮所有）  
Mark II Kimball Cho（参军后，美国政府及CBI所有）

××××××××·技术规范·××××××××  
姓名：Kimball Cho  
种属：加利福尼亚调查局专案调查组高级探员  
制造地： Warner Bros. Television（美国）  
身高：178cm（该产品升级速度最近有所减缓，但是请相信他比例上的完美）   
重量：政府机密 言论禁止   
寿命：如无意外的话，和正常人类相同   
电路连接：此型号需要大量的金钱补充能源   
颜色：两个版本的Kimball Cho除体型及发型上的细微变化外，没有太大的差别，请认准黑发黑眸的东方正版形象。

××××××××·操作程序·××××××××  
您的Kimball Cho是操作简便、高效率的。他以声音控制。请用英语清晰的发出指令。  
请相信您的Kimball Cho绝不是装饰品，他在室内和户外有非常广泛的用途。例如——

安全防护：  
Kimball Cho经过优秀的军事训练，使其拥有良好的体能，跆拳道黑带的能力使他能轻易摆平狡猾的小偷、凶狠的强盗、变态的跟踪狂等等。有了他，您将节省一大笔安装防盗防护的费用。 

理财：   
您的Kimball Cho在经济观念上拥有天生的敏锐性，他会对硬币的响声以及存折数额的增加产生兴奋。如何安排平日生活开支、更好的遵从优良的节俭美德，避免不必要的浪费，让您随时随地享受贴身理财顾问的服务。

与人沟通：   
即使您的Kimball Cho平时很少滔滔不绝也请无需担心，在必要时他直击要点的吐槽杀伤性可以为您点拨生活中的迷茫。而在设计时，这正是Kimball Cho型号与众不同之处。

交通：   
附件中的驾驶证是属于您的Kimball Cho的。您可以充分信任和使用他成为您的司机。若他并未被CBI停职，您还可以享有免费的道奇公羊接送，我们所有的Kimball Cho都是经过专业培训驾驶的，但还是建议远离案件高发地段路线，如果发现他在途中突然进入追击犯人模式，也请理解这是程序行进时的正常现象。 

××××××××·注意·××××××××  
您收到的初始版本Kimball Cho在某些功能上仍有欠缺，升级至适当版本前请不要强行使用这些功能，否则您的Kimball Cho将会受到难以修复的损害，并且您甚至有可能会因此遭到起诉。 

××××××××·与其他产品的兼容性·××××××××  
您会发现您的Kimball Cho同我公司的Teresa Lisbon、Patrick Jane、Wayne Rigsby以及Grace Van Pelt系列的产品都能良好兼容。这又是本产品的一个优势所在。但是需要小心的是，他在熟悉周围环境之后，会有放任Patrick Jane系列产品、嘲笑Wayne Rigsby系列产品这样的机能漏洞出现。

××××××××·警告·××××××××  
Patrick Jane与Kimball Cho的互联标准有『包庇』、『管教』、『亲密』三种。如果您希望他们能够达到亲密水准，我们强烈建议您购买Mark II Kimball Cho的版本，而Patrick Jane的版本也是同样。如果您希望Mark I Kimball Cho版本的两人磨合，则建议您将两人的『偶遇』与『意外』指数提到最高。  
注意，如果Patrick Jane的状态停在『随心所欲』，而您的Kimball Cho依然停留在『包庇』或者『亲密』上，请小心您的Kimball Cho会受到伤害。反之亦然。 

××××××××·附件清单·××××××××  
两个版本Kimball Cho的配备有一定程度的不同：   
各种各样的卫衣、衬衫、鞋子，若干汽车杂志，不同款式的储蓄罐、随身携带的记事本，警员标准配备，如枪、证件、手铐等（Mark II版本） 

××××××××·注意·××××××××  
升级到2.0以上版本的Kimball Cho才能与移动硬盘版Patrick Jane良好兼容，我们不对由于越线使用导致线路烧毁负责。

××××××××·清洁·××××××××  
您的Kimball Cho不需要您教导他学习清洁，每天他有固定的清洁与休息时间用来保持更好的状态。但是请注意在他进入清洁与休息状态时不要打扰他，否则您会有生命（或者更严重）的威胁。

××××××××·润滑·××××××××  
正确的润滑方式和恰当的润滑剂有助于Kimball Cho保持稳定的状态。请务必在安全的地方进行润滑工作，比如卧室或车库。详情请参阅www. patrickjane.com。

××××××××·能量补充·××××××××  
您的Kimball Cho与您一样需要食物来补充能量，能量级过低会导致他无法顺利升级。用如下方法给您的Kimball Cho补充能量：  
食物：Kimball Cho对食物的质与量有着相当高的要求，最低限度是没有菠萝，此外看不出原料的烹饪方式也会遭到他的排斥。请注意给他保持蔬菜与肉类蛋白质的平衡，用以控制体重。   
饮料：咖啡。适当的啤酒会令他的情绪高涨，对于他和Patrick Jane的互联标准有提升作用。请不用担心他会碰触烈性酒精，他超凡的自制能力会排斥那些对他的身体以及其它互联标准有所损害的饮品。

××××××××·升级·××××××××  
Mark I：Kimball Cho目前已经停产，极为珍贵。最近本公司正积极联络Mark I版本的收藏者提供消息用以Kimball Cho的拥护者分享。   
Mark II：Kimball Cho目前已经升级至2010版本，即将生产2011版本升级程序，敬请期待。

××××××××·警告·××××××××  
升级版无法卸载。   
升级至2010版本的Mark II版本Kimball Cho体型可能有所改变，当穿着标准配置的短袖衬衫时胸部肌肉将效为明显，剧烈运动时有崩坏纽扣的风险性，请确定您对该形态的Kimball Cho仍然满意，否则请保留2009以下的版本系统，并且期待2011版本的改变将会解决该问题。  
原则上，我们不赞同您让2008以上版本的Kimball Cho独自一人，那会使他们原本的系统问题变得更为严重。如果您因强制他避开Patrick Jane系列型号而被起诉，我公司不会承担任何责任。 

××××××××·安全性·××××××××  
这得感谢Kimball Cho（特别是Mark II版本的）受欢迎程度，您最好遵照以下提示，以保证安全拥有您的Kimball Cho。 

 

完全保密的将Kimball Cho带回家。 

不要把您的Kimball Cho单独留在公众场合。 

不要把您的Kimball Cho借给任何人。 

不要让您的Kimball Cho坐在过往人群能够见到的汽车后座上。 

不要带您的Kimball Cho去拜访拥有雅芳花花公子帮任何成员的朋友，这可能产生极为可怕的后果。 

购买Patrick Jane系列的产品将使Kimball Cho的故障率大为降低，而Sam Bosco系列产品很容易造成Kimball Cho的故障。

 

××××××××·常见问题·××××××××  
问：我能购买第二个Kimball Cho吗？   
答：根据该产品的受欢迎程度，我们将实行严格的限量制——每家只能有一个Kimball Cho。 

问：我还能购买你公司的其他产品吗？   
答：当然可以。Kimball Cho与其他产品的兼容性请参见上文。强烈建议您先购买Patrick Jane系列以提高产品性能。 

问：我曾看过一些同人文，说我的Kimball Cho有可能喜欢上同性。这是真的吗？   
答：无法确定。我公司的产品具有高度的自主性，他的喜好取决于自身性格和您的培养。但请相信他具有忠贞和自爱的良好品格，他既不会同时与复数的同性发生不纯关系，也不会毫无尊严的追着一个对他不屑一顾的对象。 

问：当我不使用Kimball Cho时，应该如何储藏他？   
答：一间简单整洁的房间就可以很好的储藏他。记得将他的附件也放在那里。如果您的Kimball Cho和我公司的Patrick Jane系列产品同时处于『亲密』标准，您可能需要将该产品也一并放入。 

××××××××·故障解决·××××××××  
故障：您的Kimball Cho总是担惊受怕，对于某些特定单词或画面具有明显反应。  
解决：通常这种情况只会在您同时拥有Patrick Jane系列产品时才会发生。警告您拥有的Patrick Jane产品不再用某些迷信的内容恐吓Kimball Cho，并烧毁部分无用的棉布或纸制产品，将残余物装置玻璃瓶内交给Kimball Cho。

故障：您的Kimball Cho始终怒气十足并伴随暴力倾向。   
解决：请相信Kimball Cho并非是暴力爱好者，请确认其周围有无突发的伤害性事件，并确保所在区域的安全及稳定性。

故障：您的Kimball Cho脸颊红润，举止异常，并食欲不振的症状。  
解决：请检查是否有人欺骗性的地让您的Kimball Cho食用了菠萝或烈度酒精制品，这种情况通常无需紧张，只要让您的Kimball Cho多加休息即可恢复。但需要注意的是，在Kimball Cho恢复精神后对始作俑者进行惨无人道的报复行为。

故障：您的Kimball Cho体重上升、缺少睡眠，并且对亲密的肢体接触有明显的反弹情绪。   
解决：不用担心，请检查之前他是否与同样达到亲密标准的Patrick Jane共处时间过长。 

故障：您的Mark I Kimball Cho总会进行橇车、聚众斗殴等违法乱纪行为。  
解决：这是Mark I Kimball Cho版本的普遍问题，您可以选择重新购买Mark II Kimball Cho版本。但是与此同时您将面对以几何倍数增加的『吐槽』指数，通常能达到直击要害、令人无力反驳的程度。

故障：您的Kimball Cho总是面带笑容，并热爱跳伞等极限运动，并且偶尔会发生为留中东式络腮胡子而停止剃须的情况。  
解决：您意外的收到了一个Tim Kang而非Kimball Cho！如果您还保有收据，您可以调换一个正品。否则您只好再购买一个Simon Baker，该产品强制附送家庭套装，维护开销极大并伴随成长系统，请您慎重考虑后再行购买。

故障：当您刚刚打开您的Kimball Cho，您的花园里立马出现某个顶着头乱糟糟金发、身着三件套西装，并且看似亲切可人的Patrick Jane系列的产品。  
解决：这种问题常见于Mark II Kimball Cho。   
遵从以下提示：   
最好把您的Kimball Cho藏起来，否则如若您的Kimball Cho发生走失情况，本公司概不负责。注意请不要藏在您第一个会想到的地方——那是通常是他最先查看的地方。  
不要尝试欺骗Patrick Jane系列产品您拥有的是Mark I Kimball Cho或其它系列产品，他将能洞悉您的谎言。

故障：您的配偶开始变得内向和沉默。他或她甚至会用暴力威胁您的Kimball Cho。   
解决：问问您自己，是否花太长时间和您的Kimball Cho待在一起了？是不是忽略了您的配偶？也许您曾经无礼要求对方控制面部表情？或者穿上紧身短袖衬衫？而且最糟糕的情形是，您的配偶可能会在暴力威胁您的Kimball Cho后被防卫性击伤。

××××××××·特别提示·××××××××  
如果您的Kimball Cho在与Patrick Jane产品共处一室后出现体能下降、神情恍惚、衣衫凌乱并且身上有点状痕迹等状况，请立刻检查对方的产地与互联标准。如果发现『Made in 「RSL研究委员会」』的字样并且互联标准被锁定在『亲密』以及『NC-17』的级别上，很抱歉您恐怕收到了由当地程序员私自修改过程序的不合格产品。凭着收据您可以更换一次合格品，否则恐怕您只能把Kimball Cho的互联标准也调整为『亲密』。（请注意达到亲密程度的对方产品不可超过复数，否则您的Kimball Cho的使用年限将降低三成）。

祝您好运！ 

—END—


End file.
